Pretty little liars Jr
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: A is back and coming after the girls daughter I used character from other shows do what you will
Names and characters and personalities are the same

K.c played by zendaya same wardrobe and personality

Marisa played by Veronica Clark same wardrobe and personalty

Carly played by Miranda cogrowth same wardrobe and personalty

Sam played by Jennet mcurdy same wardrobe and personalty

it has been years since Mona was uncovered and branded as A

Spencer and Tobey got married they have a daughter K.C. SHE IS 16 years old

Aria and Ezra have a daughter named Marisa she is 15 years old and a 10 yearly daughter

Hannah and Clleb have a daughter Carly she is 16 years old and named 13 year old son

Emily adopted a daughter her name is Sam

They all live in rosewood and have not gotten a text from _**A**_ in 18 years their daughters are close friends

 _ **k.c's pov**_

"K.c come on its the first day of senior year" my mom said

"Already mom" I said

"Thats my girl" said dad

"hey you girls gonna have a great time" my mom said

"I know mom love you bye" I said

"bye" my parents said in unison I walked to school I felt like I was being followed I turned no one was their I ran to school

"MARISA!" i screamed running to my friend

"K.C. still rocking the flannel at least its not overall no" she said

"Thanks wheres Carly" I said

"Oh she is on her way and Sam is getting a breakfast burrito" she said

"Of course" I said

"hey I had a weird feeling this morning" she said

"Like you were being followed" I said

" Yes Exactly" I said

"huh I had the same feeling" I said

"wEIRD" she said

"Hey my girls" sam said

"HEY sam how are you" I said

"Im chilling, Mama got a breakfast burrito supreme" she said chewing on the wrap

"I see" Marisa said

"Hi-hi-hi" said Carly

"Hi" all three of us said in unision

"come on lets get in" I said we walked into class the day went bye at such we talked

"Hey my mom said we can have a sleep over today you want to come over for a sleep over" I said

"Sure it will be fun" carly said

"AS i say to everything else as long as theirs chicken" sam said

"Yes just me and my girls" Marisa said

"Ok tonight at 7" I said then we finished the day and went home turns out my moms friend were also having a girls night so we can have fun in the barn

"So guys are we gonna have a fun time we will be watching twilight while having ice cream shakes popcorn and smashing stuff" I said

"Yeah" we said in unison but we entered the barn and a couple of face masked we on the floor it was weird

 ** _now the game has begun new players with the old ask your parents about Alison Delurentes and A if you don't expect a fire later bitchs A_**

"wha the fudge" sam said

"this is weird" carly said

"Come on lets go ask our parents" we ran to the house all of our parents were laughing

"Mom, dad" I said

"Yeah sweetie" mom said

"Who is Alison Delurentes" I asked I saw their faces like they saw a ghost

"How do you know that name" my mom said

"This" we handed each of our parents the masks with the message

"Mommy who is A" said Carly with fear in her eyes

"Uh girls A is a really dangerous person she or he is the person who has come out to destroy our lives" Hannah said

"A long time ago when we were around your age we had a friend named Alison she was like the glue that held our group together she was our ring leader but it was more then that she was our sister one day on the last day of summer she disappeared but turns out she was killed my Mona vanderwall who we believed was A but she has been living with my brother Mike who assured me she was not A and we believe her now this A is after us and you girls" Aria said we heard an explosion outside the farm was o fire we all got a text

 _ **welcome back to the game kisses bitches A**_

then their was a huge explosion and a fire ball came towards me my dad pushed me out of the way

we called the fire department we had to lie so we would not fell the wrath of A

"Ok what are gonna do" I said

"I don't know about you but Mama;s gonna find this A and my pinky is gonna go so far up their noise I will be able to catch their brain" sam said

"Sam this is not a game A is a homicidal person him or her tried to kill us multiple times and killed Alison" my mom said

"Ok we are going to ignore this go on with our life as normal" Hannah said

"Yeah thats a good idea if we pay attention to A then were adding fire to the flame" I said

"Ok agreed" my dad said

"Everyday were gonna meet to see any changes" i SAID me and my mom went upstairs she got a photo album

"This is me your aunts and Alison" she said

"Wow she is pretty" I said

"Yeah she was great she helped me in pretty dark times her brother was my half brother" she said

"Really" I said

"Yeah" she said

"Sweetie you need to be strong this will not be easy but you will get through it" she said

"Your right I can't give up" I said

 **Got a secret**

 **can you keep?**

 **Swear this one you save**

 **better lock it in your pocket**

 **taking this one to the grave**

 **If ILL SHOW you then Ill know you won't tell what I said**

 **cause two can keep a** **secret**

 **if one of them is dead**


End file.
